


The Faliq Family

by WraithWriter



Category: Throne of Glass Series - Sarah J. Maas
Genre: Gen, headcanons i have had for the faliq family, probably because they remind me of my own family, who i love an unreasonable amount for how little page time they get
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-08
Updated: 2019-08-08
Packaged: 2020-08-13 00:23:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 772
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20165089
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WraithWriter/pseuds/WraithWriter
Summary: A collection of headcanons relating to the Faliq family and their lives in Antica.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I have named Delara Faliq’s three children and given them ages that I imagine them to be in the year that the series ends, Asha being 8, Farid 4, and Cybele (Belly!) just over 1.
> 
> This particular headcanon is the longer of the few, so it gets its own chapter.

  * Home in Antica, Nesryn will always make time to help in the kitchen.
  * Once, Sartaq came by while she was elbows deep in dough and offered to lend a hand.
  * Sayed tries to shoo him out, 
  * “The kitchen is no place for royalty,” “Baba, you are aware that Nes is to be empress of the continent,” “Yes, but she is my daughter first who told you to stop peeling.”
  * When he takes up a place at the worn table, Asha shows him how to neatly fold the dough over the jam fillings and crimp the edges _just so_.
  * Needless to say, he isn’t very good at it (Kashin is though, surprisingly enough, and Asha is very proud of her pupil).
  * “Those lumpy ones are Sartaq’s,” “I don’t know what you’re talking about,” “I watched you tear them and then try to patch the holes,” “I did not.”

  * Eventually, he begins to take so long trying to perfect each one that everyone starts to lose patience (*Nesryn winces apologetically in the background*)
  * Delara can’t take it anymore and - 
  * “By the gods of this continent and the next - _Sartaq._ _Get your ass in gear and your shit together_.”
  * Dead. Silence.
  * Now, this outburst would be commonplace on any ordinary day in the Faliq household, but one does not simply call out the heir to the greatest empire in existence - even as he is dusted white with flour, streaked across the brow, looking for all the world like a distressed almond sugar puff.
  * Delara is looking to Nesryn, veritable fear in her eyes (*narrator’s voice* “This was the moment Delara Faliq realized that she had fucked up”).
  * Then Asha is wheezing in the corner, trying (and failing) to stifle hysterical giggles.
  * Everyone is soon laughing as well, the prince included, wounded pride and all.
  * Delara is relieved at his wink.
  * “You’d fit in well at the aerie, sister”

  * He is still demoted to egg-wash duty.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> These are the shorter, miscellaneous headcanons in one chapter.

  * Though they are close in age, Zahida and Brahim’s children are _technically _the aunts and uncles of Delara’s.
  * You can bet that when they discovered that particular nuance it became prime material for lording over each other.
  * “rEsPecT yOuR eLdErS, fAriD.”

  * Delara gets along exceedingly well with Hasar, to everyone’s eternal amazement.
  * So does Sayed, for that matter; the frightening princess doesn’t have the heart to flay alive the man with the pastries.
  * The ground pistachio sweets are Hasar's favorites and he always brings a box of them during visits.
  * You’d never know it and the princess would never admit it, but if anyone were to so much as think ill of her nieces and nephews, they’re life would be forfeit. 

  * Renia is always the first to scoop Belly out of her mum’s arms.
  * Hasar sees the pure joy on her lover’s face at the baby bouncing on her knee and is thoroughly stressed.

  * Sayed didn’t threaten Sartaq with a slow, painful death if he were to ever mistreat his daughter.
  * Partially because he trusts the prince.
  * Mostly because Farid beat him to it.

  * The empress takes a quiet liking to Asha.
  * She can be spotted skipping down the cavernous halls of the palace, wandering through rooms, singing to herself as she goes.
  * No one says it, but they all think of the late princess.

  * Duva, Renia, Hasar, and Delara are all present when Nesryn is fitted for her wedding suits because it is agreed that she can’t be trusted to see to it herself.
  * The teasing is also relentless.
  * “Ukti, you had better give me lots of nieces and nephews,” “Shouldn’t be a problem; they’ve been at it since before heading North,” “_Hasar._”
  * (The prince and his bride had agreed to wait, though, at least a few years before thinking of children; unorthodox, but no one need know just yet.)
  * The women are also there to wrap, and tuck, and pleat on the day of the ceremony.
  * The future empress is stunning - no longer just Neith’s Arrow, the people say, but a goddess in her own right.

  * When the nieces, nephews, and cousins come to visit, the palace is anything but silent.
  * Excited shrieks and joyous laughter echo, regardless of parents' attempts to hush them. 
  * They are dashing through stairways, wide eyes peeking around door jambs, and the ceaseless pitter-patter of little feet.
  * Watching them, the royal siblings cannot help but feel as though they wasted their own years, so when Zahida sets off after the children it is Arghun that asks she leave them be. 
  * It is a secret wish that they would never leave, because for once, these high ceilings and polished floors feel like a home. 


End file.
